edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed
Ed & Switch is the third scam on the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Kankers steal Mr. Yum Yum from Jimmy and take the stuffed animal to the Junkyard, so Sarah and Jimmy enlist the Eds to get the toy back. Plotwise, the basic premise is almost identical to that of Nightmare on Ed Street. Plot *''Eds meet Sarah and Jimmy in the Cul-de-Sac.'' Jimmy: "My doll! It's gone!" Sarah: "Ed! Get Jimmy's doll, it's in the junk yard!" Ed: "But Sarah..." Sarah: "Get the doll...ED!" Ed: "But Sarah!" Sarah: "I'll tell Mom!" Ed: "Please Sarah! Don't tell Mom! We'll get the doll right guys?" Eddy: "Well, for a small fee, I suppose we could retrieve it for you..." Edd: "But Jimmy, how did your doll get in the junkyard?" Jimmy: "The Kanker sisters kidnapped Mr. Yum Yum during their weekly rampage through the cul-de-sac." Eddy: "Kankers! Forget it...I'm too young and handsome to die..." Ed: "Please Eddy, Sarah will tell my Mom if we don't." Eddy: "Alright, already! But you owe me!" Sarah: "And ya better bring him back in one piece, MISTER!" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah...give it a rest, will ya?" [The Eds pass a checkpoint and find a sign announcing the level: '''Ed & Switch'.]'' ---- *''Eds enter the junkyard.'' Edd: "We'll need to flip that switch if we hope to progress and there's no way we can get in there." Eddy: "There's gotta be a way..." Ed: "We could make a rope out of pudding skin?" Eddy: "Double-Dee, stand on Ed's shoulders and I'll stand on yours. Then I can reach the TV and throw it at the switch!" Moving forward, the Eds find a sign: "Use Eddy and press L to enter the Tower of Eddy formation." Another sign is next to it: "In Tower of Eddy formation press B to pick up and throw objects." The Eds do what is needed with a television and a switch, and after crossing, do a repeat performance with Eddy picking a beehive and throwing it at an angry bulldog. They continue, with Ed breaking through barriers and pushing a broken oven to help them out, and then bounce on tires in mounds of junk to get to another side. They enter a drainpipe, and upon going through it, find wrecking balls swinging at them. They evade it, and climb to the top of a series of pipes to find the Crayon Taco Jawbreaker. This done, they move forward and end up finding a checkpoint. The Eds then use the Tower of Eddy again to press another switch and enter another drainpipe, where they avoid the sludge dripping from the ceiling. Getting through it, they use a couch to bounce up and turn off some noxious fumes before going into another drainpipe. Upon exit, they find a checkpoint. After that is another sign: "Use Edd and press ↑ and B to build a platform." Sure enough, up ahead is a pile of scrap metal, which Edd uses to build a shaky, slipshod platform which the Eds nevertheless use to proceed. Edd then uses a water balloon to bring a platform down, and they cross, going through an obstacle course of conveyors, noxious gas, and stampers. Once there, Ed pushes a cubed car onto a switch, and the Eds use it and one of Edd's platforms to move on. Before they do this, though, Ed breaks down a barrier and they find the Peaches & Cream Jawbreaker behind it. After surviving another obstacle course, however, the Eds encounter their worst enemies. ---- *'Eddy:' "Kankers! Where's the doll?!" Lee: "Right here, come and get it sweetie." Eddy: "Okay, Double-Dee. You heard her. Get the doll!" Edd: "What, why me!?" Eddy: "I can't exactly ask Ed over here to do it..." Ed: "I stuck my tongue in a bathtub drain once!" Edd: "Fine...cowards..." May: the Kankers surround him "Coochy-coochy coooo!" Marie: "Back off, May! Double-Dee is mine!" Lee: "Calm down you two, before I get angry." Eddy: "Now's your chance, Double-Dee! Grab the doll!" Marie: "Not so fast cutie pie." May: "Hey, I want him too!" Lee: "That's it both of you!" Eddy: "Look out Double-Dee! Caught in the crossfire!" crash comes from offscreen. Edd: covered in lipstick "PANT...WHEEZE...GASP...I got the doll..." Eddy: "About time. Let's give it back to Jimmy before the Kankers notice it's gone..." Eds move on and find Sarah and Jimmy waiting for them. Jimmy: "Mr. Yum Yum...you're back!" Eddy: "Here ya go...safe and sound...sort of..." Jimmy: "Aaaa! My doll! My soul...shattered." Sarah: "I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL!" Edd: worried "Oh, look at the time. Well, it's been fun. Nice talking to you Sarah...RUN!" Eds hightail it back to the Cul-de-Sac. ---- *'Eddy:' "So far...so what?! We gotta find a scam that works!" Edd: "Well, I've been working on a plan for an obstacle course. Pay a quarter, take the challenge...that kind of thing." Eddy: "It's PERFECT! Ed, go get a shovel!" Trivia *This is the first time the Kankers are seen in the game. *There are two jawbreakers in this level: **The Crayon Taco jawbreaker, found on top of a series of pipes. **The Peaches & Cream jawbreaker, found behind a barrier near the end of the level. Gallery TooBadYourChancesAreSlim.png|The Eds meet Sarah and Jimmy. AndItsNotLikeMisterShook.png|Ed taking orders from his baby sister and her friend. EdAndSwitchGBATitlecard.png|The start of the level. ToGetShyWhenTheyAsk.png|The Eds walking through a pipe. HimWhoIsOnTop.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. CrayonTacoJawbreaker.png|The Crayon Taco Jawbreaker. ThereMustBeSomethingDeep.png|The Tower of Eddy carrying a TV. DownInTheDarkDownThere.png|The Tower of Eddy throwing a TV. HesNotTooEasilyScared.png|The Eds walking through a pipe leaking waste. HesGotFriendsButTheyGotFear.png|A stamper in front of them. WouldntCareTooMuchIfHeJustDisappeared.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. PeachesAndCreamJawbreaker.png|The Peaches & Cream Jawbreaker. OhLookSeeThereHeIsNow.png|The Eds encounter the Kankers. ComingDownTheStairs.png|The Kankers surround Edd. HereHeComes.png|Edd comes back covered in kisses. HePulledTheMirrorsOffHisCadillac.png|The Eds get back to Sarah and Jimmy. CauseHeDoesntLikeItLookingLikeHeLooksBack.png|Sarah is displeased. Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels